


Love So Sweet

by dexynursey (onceuponahundred)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Skype, Smut, Sub!Dex, dom!nursey, online sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/dexynursey
Summary: dex+orgasm denial? and more subby dex please and thank you?





	Love So Sweet

Nursey stares up at the ceiling aimlessly throwing a ball up into the air, catching it every time. It was winter break. He was back home and Dex was back in Maine. Nursey misses him more than he thought he would. There was currently a Dex shaped hole in his heart and nothing Nursey did could fill it. 

His laptop rings from up by his head, causing Nursey to drop the ball directly onto his face. He groans, one hand pressed to his throbbing nose, the other blindly groping for his computer. 

His fingers finally wrap around it,His  eyes brighten as he opens the laptop to see Dex requesting to video chat with him . A grin stretches across Nursey’s face and he sits up, bruised nose forgotten as he scrambles to accept the call. 

Dex’s face soon fills his screen, a small smile stretched across his lips. Nursey can’t help the grin that appears on his face at the sight of Dex. He quickly speaks, stumbling over his words. 

“I miss you.” 

Dex smirks and it hits Nursey with a pang just how much he misses his boyfriend. His smile wobbles for a second before he fixes it, eyes sparkling at Dex. 

“Of course you do, Nurse. How have you even managed to survive without me?” 

Nursey smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners as he looks at the love of his life. “God I wish you were here.” 

Dex smirks, one side pulled up higher than the other as his eyes turn mischievous. 

“Yeah, Nurse? What would we be doing if I was there?” 

Nursey recognizes the look in Dex’s eyes, and he can feel the familiar tug in his stomach, as he traces his eyes over the loose flannel Dex was wearing. He knows exactly what Dex was hiding beneath, the freckles, lean muscles, and smooth skin that Nursey loved to explore. 

“Are you alone, baby?” 

Dex eagerly nods, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he tries to contain his excitement. His hand is hidden from Nursey’s view and he could only imagine where it was. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Dexy? You going to listen to everything I say?”

“Whatever you say, Nurse. I’m yours for the night.” 

Nursey groans, head thudding back to hit the wall. He glances over at his door making sure that it’s closed before turning his gaze back towards Dex.

“You’re so good for me, babe. I wish I was there with you so I could be the one touching you, making you feel good.” 

Dex’s amber eyes are blown wide, his skin turning red almost making the freckles that Nursey love so much disappear. Nursey sets the laptop down in front of him, making sure to keep Dex in his view. 

“What do you want me to do, Nurse?” 

“Take your clothes off. Show me how much you miss me.” 

Dex immediately complies, hands already reaching for the hem of his shirt. Nurse watches with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth as Dex reveals his taut stomach, and the freckles dotted along his shoulder. 

“Should I take off everything, sir?” 

Nurse smirks, his eyebrow arching as he responds, “Isn’t that what I said, Dexy.” 

Dex’s flush immediately deepens, but he still follows Nursey’s order, cautiously pushing the waistband of his boxers down until his cock pops free. He’s painfully hard and Nursey knows that all Dex wants to do is wrap a hand around himself, but that wasn’t going to happen just quite yet. 

Nursey quickly shoves his own loose basketball shorts to his feet. His dick springing up as well to hit his stomach. He wraps a hand around the base, not really moving, just holding himself as he takes in Dex’s beauty. 

“Okay, baby, wrap a hand around yourself and start stroking very slowly.” 

Dex of course listens, because Nursey is in charge here and whatever he says goes.  Dex knows better than to disobey him, but sometimes he likes to push the limits of what he’s supposed to do.

His hand picks up speed slightly, head leaning back and eyes shut as he loses himself in the sensation, in the knowledge that Nursey was watching, was getting turned on by watching  _ him _ . 

“Dex, what did I say?” 

The sharp tone of Nursey’s voice brings Dex back and he immediately slows down again, but it was too late. 

“Stop. You can’t touch yourself.” 

Dex this time is quick to listen. He quickly lets go of his cock, immediately sitting on his hands to stop himself from reaching for his throbbing dick. His eyes are wide, trained on the screen in front of him as he watches Nursey move his hand up and down. 

Dex licks his lips, wishing that he was there in the room with Nursey, so that he could kneel on the floor and put his mouth on Nurse. 

“Are you watching me, Dex? I’m so hard because of you. I wish you were here.” 

A whimper slips out before Dex can stop it and it seems to make Nursey groan. Dex is itching to get his hand back on his cock. He wants to be able to at least imagine that it was Nursey touching him. 

“Nurse, I want… I want to touch…. Can I?”

Nursey’s eyes flutter open, finding Dex’s and he nods once, teeth coming out to bite down on his lip. His eyes traces Dex’s hand as it makes its way back down, wrapping loosely around the base of his cock. 

Dex shudders at the contact, his eyes fluttering shut, hips bucking up to meet his fist. Little breathy moans spill from his lips and head straight to Nursey’s core. He doesn’t know how he was so lucky to get a boyfriend like Dex. 

“Nurse I’m gonna cum. Can I? Please?” 

Dex’s voice is absolutely wrecked. All hoarse and throaty, coming in short pants as he tries to stop himself from coming too soon. His hand his flying up and down his shaft, thumb brushing over the head. 

“Yeah, baby. You’ve been so good for me. A good boy just how I like you. Cum for me, babe.” 

With one last shuddering sigh, Dex falls apart his shoulders shaking as cum paints his chest. His hand slows down slowly milking his cock for the last drops before it falls, sticky with cum. Nursey groans wishing he was there to lick every last droplet off Dex’s body. 

“You’re so pretty, Derek.” 

Nursey is surprised to find Dex’s eyes on him, gaze heavy. With amber eyes trained on him and Dex’s name on his lips, Nursey comes all over his chest, some even managing to hit his face. He automatically licks his lips, nose scrunching up at the bitter taste, but it’s worth it to hear Dex’s groan. 

“God, you’re so hot. How lucky I am to have you all to myself.” 

Nurse laughs, his eyes opening to meet Dex’s. “Babe, I could say the same thing about you. I’m gonna clean up but I’ll call you back in half an hour?” 

Dex nods, a smile on his face as he watches his boyfriend fondly. Nursey blows him a sweet kiss before hanging up the call. Dex leans back onto his hands, the only thought running through his head was the fact that he was completely and utterly in love with Derek Malik Nurse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
